King of Kings
by OldManPot
Summary: The Fourth Campione. A mysterious individual whose identity is unknown to the world. The strongest Campione known to man. Minamoto Akio, the mysterious Fourth Campione has returned to Japan after many years. As the teacher of Eighth Campione, Kusanagi Godou. What is his objective? (Rated M to be safe). OC Protagonist. OP Protagonist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Birth of the Eighth Campione

**Campione Files**

**The Fourth Campione**

Name: Unknown

Alias: The Hidden King

Ethnicity: Presumed to be Japanese

Age: Assumed to be in his mid to late twenties

Gender: Male

Personality: Unknown

Appearance: Described as a young Asian man with black hair and eyes. With a height of 190cm or higher.

Weapon(s) of Choice: A black Messer and a pair of Desert Eagles.

Way of Approach: Non-aggressive.

Known Authorities: Hypnosis. Mjolnir. Lightning Control. Super Strength. Zeus's Chariot. Trishula.

Status: Active

Danger Level: Immeasurable

Report 1 (1994): On May 23, a Heretic God appeared on the Grecian island of Lemnos. All living beings in the vicinity were all rendered unconscious. The Heretic God is believed to be the Greek God of Sleep, Hypnos. Hypnos was killed an hour after his descent. From reports, it has been confirmed that the killer of Hypnos was neither a Campione nor another Heretic God. This marked the birth of a new Campione, a new godslayer and king. The new Campione is unable to be identified.

Report 2 (1996): On October 12, a Heretic God appeared in the Grecian village, Feneos. The Heretic God is believed to be the Greek Goddess of River Styx, Styx. Styx was killed two days after her descent. It has been confirmed that the Fourth Campione is the killer of Styx. An agent was able to catch a glimpse of the battle and has reported that the Fourth Campione is a teenage boy of asian descent.

Report 3 (1998): On July 16, a Heretic God appeared in the Swedish capital, Stockholm. Heavy storms began to occur in Stockholm a few hours after the Heretic God's descent, pointing towards a god of storms. The Heretic God has been confirmed to be Norse mythology's strongest warrior, Thor. Thor was killed twelve hours after his descent by the Fourth Campione. None of the agents on sight were able to remember the identity of the Fourth Campione. Investigation shows signs of magic being used on the agents, there is a high chance that the Fourth Campione has done something to erase their memories of him.

Report 4 (1999): On January 1, a Heretic God appeared near the Grecian village, Feneos. From reports, Lake Doxa had been covered in fire and cannot be extinguished. The Heretic God has been confirmed to be Greek God of River Phlegethon, Phlegethon. Phlegethon was killed at around two hours of his descent. It has been confirmed by the agents that Phlegethon was killed by the Fourth Campione.

Report 5 (1999): On April 1, a Heretic God appeared in the capital of Thessaly, Larissa. The Heretic God has been confirmed to be the Greek God of Medicinal Arts, Asclepius. Asclepius was killed a day after his descent. It has been confirmed that the Fourth Campione is the killer of Asclepius.

Report 6 (1999): On April 8, a Heretic God appeared at the Atlas Mountains in Maghreb. The Heretic God is believed to be the Greek Titan of Endurance, Strength and Astronomy, Atlas. Atlas was killed three days after his descent. There is an extremely high chance that the Fourth Campione is the killer of Atlas.

Report 7 (1999): On August 7, the Fourth Campione in front of the Fifth Campione, Lord John Pluto Smith. According to Lord John Pluto Smith, the Fourth Campione's purpose for meeting him was to chat. The contents of the conversation are unknown.

Report 8 (2000): On February 14, a Heretic God appeared at the ruins of the ancient greek city, Thespiae. The Heretic God has been confirmed to be one of the Erotes, the Greek God of Love, Lust, Sex, Eroticism and Sensual Desires, Eros. Eros was killed immediately after his descent. There was no incidents of rape or public sexual intercourse due to the agent and the Fourth Campione being the only ones present. It was confirmed by the same agent that the Fourth Campione is the killer of Eros, however his appearance and identity cannot be confirmed.

Report 9 (2000): On March 4, a Heretic God appeared at the ruins of the Nekromanteion, the ancient greek temple of necromancy devoted to Hades and Persephone. The Heretic God has been confirmed to be the Greek God of the Underworld, the Dead and Riches, Hades. Hades was killed three days after his descent. The killer has been confirmed to be the Fourth Campione.

Report 10 (2000): On May 28, a Heretic God appeared in China, Beijing. The Heretic God has been confirmed to be Erlang Shen, the Chinese Warrior God. Erlang Shen was killed 12 hours after his descent. The Second Campione, High Priestess Luo Hao was seen present at the scene of battle. It has been confirmed by the Second Campione, that the Fourth Campione was the killer of Erlang Shen. This marks the ninth Heretic God that the Fourth Campione has slain, turning him into the Campione with the most kills.

Report 11 (2000): On May 30, the Second Campione has declared that the Fourth Campione is her sworn brother. This marks the alliance between two of the strongest Campione.

Report 12 (2000): On June 1, three Heretic Gods appeared on Mount Olympus in Greece. The Heretic Gods have been confirmed to be the Greek Primordial God of Darkness, Erebus, the Greek Primordial God of the Sea, Pontus and Greek King of Gods, Zeus. The three Heretic Gods were killed two months after their descent. It has been confirmed by multiple agents and the Seventh Campione, Lord Salvatore Doni, that the killer is the Fourth Campione. The slaying of two primordial deities and a king of gods has caused the power and danger level of the Fourth Campione to exponentially increase. Lord Salvatore Doni has claimed that he had no part in the battle. Reports show that the Fourth Campione's weapon of choice is a black greatsword and a pair of black Desert Eagles.

Report 13 (2000): On December 25, a battle between the Fourth Campione and the Seventh Campione occured on Mount Etna. It lasted for an hour and a half, with the Fourth Campione as the victor, and a few hundred meters of destroyed terrain.

Report 14 (2001): On January 10, a Heretic God appeared in Angkor Wat, Cambodia. The Heretic God has been confirmed to be one of the Trimurti, Vishnu the Preserver. Vishnu was killed five days after his descent. It has been confirmed by the Second Campione, that the killer of Vishnu is the Fourth Campione.

Report 15 (2001): On July 1, a Heretic God appeared in the India City, Rishikesh. The Heretic God has been confirmed to be one of the Trimurti, Shiva the Destroyer. Shiva was killed one month after his descent. It has been confirmed that the Fourth Campione is the killer of Shiva.

Report 16 (2001): On October 20, a Heretic God appeared in Hokkaido, Sapporo. The Heretic God is believed to be one of the Seven Lucky Gods, mainly Ebisu. Ebisu was killed a day after his descent. There is an extremely high chance that the killer is the Fourth Campione.

Report 17 (2001): On November 8, a Heretic God appeared in the Swedish village, Gamla Uppsala. The Heretic God is believed to be the Norse Goddess of Youth, Idunn. Idunn was killed half an hour after her descent. There is an extremely high chance that the killer is the Fourth Campione.

Report 18 (2001): On November 12, three Heretic Gods appeared in the Swedish village, Gamla Uppsala. The Heretic Gods have been confirmed to be the three Norns, Urdr, Verdandi and Skuld. The three Norns were killed two days after their descent. It has been confirmed that the killer is the Fourth Campione.

Report 19 (2003): On April 7, three Heretic Gods appeared in the Israel capital, Jerusalem. The Heretic Gods have been confirmed to be the Rage of God, Camael, Speed of God, Cassiel and the 39th Demon Pillar, Malphas. The Heretic Gods were confirmed to be killed by the Fourth Campione.

Report 20 (2008): On April 4, the Eighth Campione, Kusanagi Godou was born. The Fourth Campione was reported to have appeared in the vicinity of the battle between the Persian God, Verethragna and the Eighth Campione, Kusanagi Godou. It was fortunate that no conflict occured between the new Campione. From the report of Great Knight, Erica Blandelli, the Fourth Campione killed the Heretic God, Melqart. According to Dame Erica Blandelli, the Fourth Campione is a young Japanese man with black hair and eyes, wearing a black hoodie, white t-shirt, alongside a pair of blue denim jeans and brown boots.

Italy, Sardinia

Hidden from sight, a young man looked at an unconscious teenage boy in interest.

The young Japanese man had short black hair, a pair of obsidian eyes that seemed to suck in all light, handsome and masculine facial features, and a slender but muscular body. He exuded an aura of charisma and confidence that was capable of charming both male and female.

He looked at the unconscious boy, Kusanagi Godou and his friend, a Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross, Erica Blandelli.

"The birth of a new Campione. A new brother. A new king." The man muttered as a the corners of his lips began to tug.

Kusanagi Godou, the Eighth Campione! The slayer of the Victor, Verethragna!

The birth of a new fool. The birth of a new king. The birth of a new godslayer. The birth of a new Campione!

"Now then, I can't just leave a rampaging Heretic God roaming around, can I?" The man said to himself as he walked out of his hiding place.

Walking towards the remaining Heretic God, Melqart, the man paused when he reached Kusanagi Godou.

"Who are you!?" Erica Blandelli demanded as she moved to shield Kusanagi Godou.

The sudden appearance of the man surprised Erica, could it be an enemy? She currently had no strength to even flee. However, just as Godou had protected her, she would protect him.

"Loyal." The man smiled.

"Eat this and bring him away from here." The man took out a golden apple from, god knows where, and tossed it to Erica before continuing his advance towards Melqart.

Leaving behind the suspicious Erica, the man stood in front of Melqart and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Oh? A child of Pandora has appeared?" Melqart spoke with interest.

'A Campione!?' Erica thought, shocked.

"I don't really have much time, so I'm just going to end it here." The man said with disinterest.

"...HAHAHAHA! SUCH ARROGANCE! I LOOK FORWARD TO SEE YOUR PROWESS IN BATTLE!" Melqart laughed loudly, but Erica could hear the anger in his voice.

_"Come my trident. The equilibrium of the three Gunas. Destroying the three worlds, the weapon of the destroyer. Appear in my hand to eradicate the foe that stands before me!"_

The chant of the man could be heard with perfect clarity. Even the thunderous showers and howling winds did nothing to muffle his voice.

In just a second after his chant was finished, an Indian trident appeared in the man's hand.

The mere presence of the weapon made Erica feel immense fear. She instantly recognized the weapon in the man's hand.

'The weapon of the destroyer, Shiva's Trishula!... That means that, he is the Fourth Campione!?' Realization hit Erica like a meteor hitting Earth.

"Die." The man threw Trishula towards Melqart as he said so.

Seeing the almighty trident flying towards him, Melqart hastily lifted up his clubs to shield himself. However, the trident easily destroyed the clubs and continued its advance towards Melqart's head.

_*BOOOM!*_

A loud explosion could be heard as a bright golden pillar of light appeared, nearly blinding Erica.

The pillar of light slowly dissipated, revealing the destruction caused by the Trishula.

In place of Melqart, an extremely large hole appeared in the sea. It was as if Melqart and the area surrounding him were vaporized in an instant.

Turning away from the destruction, the man returned to where Godou was.

"O King, I beseech you to spare this young man." Erica forced herself to rise and half-knelt to the man.

Erica was afraid. She was afraid to die, but as a Knight, she will always protect the one she has considered to be her lord.

"It's fine. I'm not here to kill him." The man waved his hand dismissively.

At the same time, Erica felt a wave of sleepiness overcome her.

'This must be the Authority he usurped from Hypnos.' Erica thought before her consciousness faded.

Smiling slightly, the man knelt beside Godou's unconscious body.

"You have gotten a loyal knight, Godou."

"Do not sway from your path, do not deny your responsibilities, do not be corrupt, do not perform excessive tyranny and protect those that are close to you. That is what makes a king. Do not disappoint me, Godou." The man placed a golden apple on Godou before leaving, fading into the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Reveal

**Akio's P.O.V**

Italy, Rome

Friday, 21:52

"Yo." Dressed in my usual hoodie and track pants, I called out to the young angel-like girl that was seated atop the legde of a roof.

"...Akio." Turning around, a tiny smile appeared on Athena's stoic face as she spoke my name.

"How have you been?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"Fine." While saying so, Athena leaned her head on my shoulder.

Seated side by side, we enjoyed the silence for a while.

"...I heard that the Gorgoneion was found." I spoke up.

"I know, I sensed it appearing in this city." Athena replied.

"Do you want it back?" I asked.

"Yes. It is a part of me, and I don't like the fact that some mortals have decided to keep it." I could hear a slight annoyance from Athena's voice. It was like a child had just gotten his or her favorite toy taken away.

"Hahaha." I let out a light laugh.

Hearing my laugh, Athena pouted and pinched my leg. Very hard.

"Ouch!" I yelped. It didn't hurt much, but I had to act like it did or she would just get even more annoyed.

"Hmph." Seeing me 'in pain', Athena smirked triumphantly.

"...Athena, could you help me with something?" I asked after hesitating for a few seconds.

"What is it?" Athena raised an eyebrow.

"I assume you know about the new Campione?" Instead of answering, I asked her a question first.

"...Yes." Athena nodded, her brows furrowed. Must be the goddess of knowledge in her kicking in.

"He is someone precious to me, like a younger brother. And I want to help him grow." I slowly said.

"..." Her frown grew deeper.

"...I want you to pick a fight with him. I want you to pretend as if you wish to sink the entirety of the world in darkness and force him to battle you." I answered her question.

"...Are you serious?" I could sense the anger in her voice.

"Athena, I know you are angry, but-" Before I could finish, I was interrupted.

"Angry!? Of course I am! You want me to be a whetstone for a Campione!? You wish for me to be slain by him, and have my Authorities usurped by him!? I treated you as a friend, Akio! And you dare suggest something like that!?" Athena shouted in rage. The air around us distorted under the divine power that Athena was releasing.

She even changed out of her usual school uniform, and wore her original attire, a Grecian toga alongside a crown of flowers.

I could understand her anger. A friend that you have known for eight years suddenly came and told you to pick a fight with an existence that could potentially kill you? Of course you would turn furious.

I pulled her in for a hug, holding her struggling body tightly.

"Athena, I'm not asking you to become one of his conquests. I just want you to gauge his combat power, and help him grow." I said, running my hand through her hair.

"I just want you to help me train him. If I sense any danger towards your life, I will immediately intervene. I don't want you to die." I spoke gently, trying to placate her.

I treat Athena as a very close friend of mine, as family. Sure, she was a Heretic God, but she hasn't really done much other than travelling across the planet to reclaim her lost power.

She has a rather sad history, like seriously, a queen of gods got split into pieces and turning into the daughter of the one who dethroned her?

Anyone would get pissed and try to return to their prime state, so they could shove a pole up the bastard's ass.

The only reason why Athena didn't attack me on the first day we met, was because I had killed Zeus. If I hadn't, it would have been the same as usual, she attacks me, then I kill her in self-defense.

"..." Athena kept silent. Her struggling had ceased awhile back.

"Athena?" I was rather worried, I didn't want to lose a friend.

"You don't have to accept my request if you don't want to." I said.

"..I..d...it." I felt her hands wrap around my waist and a few garbled words.

"What?" I moved my ears closer to Athena.

"I said, I'll do it!" Athena looked up at me, her cheeks flushed red and shouted.

I was surprised, I didn't think she would actually agree.

"...Thank you." I smiled and released Athena from my embrace.

However, when I tried to move away from her, she tightened her hold over me.

"Athena?" I was confused.

"...Stay like this for a while." I could barely hear Athena with her face buried into my chest.

"Alright...?" I was confused, but I didn't really mind.

We spent the next hour in this position. I'm actually surprised that my legs didn't turn numb for standing so long.

...

After separating, I explained my plan to Athena.

From what I gathered from the spyware that I infected Godou's phone with (creepy I know, but it's necessary), he was going to come to Rome tomorrow morning. Under the 'persuasion' of one Erica Blandelli.

'She reminds me too much of Gaia.' I shivered slightly at the thought.

Considering that the Gorgoneion was retrieved from the shore of Calabria by the [Seven Sisters], and Doni was currently still out of commission from his duel with Godou, Erica is most likely trying to get them to entrust the grimoire to Godou.

...

**Godou's P.O.V**

Italy, Rome

Saturday, 19:23

The hairs on my body stood on their end. My entire body tensed as an intense bloodlust came crashing onto me.

In front of me, a beautiful young girl that looked around 13 to 14 years old.

"I hear of a godslayer that calls himself a knight of this land, and cuts through many things with his magic sword...are you him?" The girl asked.

"N-No, he's currently recovering from a wound at the southern islands." I replied, prepared to either fight or escape in a moments notice.

"...Is that so? Then you too, are a traveler." Her pupils stared at me intently.

"My only objective is to reclaim the [Snake], so I do not have any intention to fight. However, if you wish to do battle, then I shall put in all my effort to achieve victory." She continued.

"I don't intend on fighting. I really don't like to fight with you guys."

"..." The goddess in front of me raised an eyebrow at my words.

"I understand. I shall leave quickly, but godslayer, you are lying."

"Huh?" What was she talking about?

"Indeed, there is not a single godslayer that dislikes battle. If a godslayer disliked battle, they would have never become a godslayer to begin with. Therefore, you are a liar."

Right after she finished her statement, she disappeared in a flash of silver light.

"Fu..." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Tomorrow's gonna be tough." I couldn't help but sigh once more.

...

**Akio's P.O.V**

Italy, Rome, Colosseum

"Wow, she's really not holding back."

I stood beside Athena at the very top of the colosseum, looking down at the duel that was occurring.

"Indeed, but I can feel no killing intent in her strikes. All she is doing is trying to force the youngling to use his full strength." Athena says while observing the movements of Erica.

While Erica was attacking, Godou was just dodging. Although Erica's strikes were aiming for his vitals, the two of us could tell that there wasn't really much killing intent in her strikes.

Sure, they were tons of fighting intent, but not much bloodlust.

"Uh-huh. Do you want any?" I nodded, before presenting a box of sandwiches to Athena.

The sandwiches was something I made this morning for breakfast and maybe an early lunch.

"..Thank you." Taking out a ham sandwich, Athena thanked me before proceeding to nibble on it.

_"Eli Eli lama sabachthani? Oh Lord, why hast thou forsaken me?"_

The air was distorting and the earth was freezing. The temperature started to sink rapidly and vapor appeared with each breath.

"Oh? The Spell Words of Golgotha?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Golgotha, a powerful spell that can harm even Heretic Gods.

_"The Boar shall ravage you! The Boar shall exterminate you!" (Godou)_

Godou's voice rang clearly throughout the colosseum as the earth began to tremble.

_"This is my boast of victory over the gods, the paean of my strength!" (Godou)_

_"This is my taunt at the gods, who are my foes!" (Godou)_

_"This is my declaration of defiance, in order to grasp my godslaying strength!" (Godou)_

_"I am the foe of all gods! I am the usurper of divine strength!" (Godou)_

As the chant slowly came to its end, a very vivid phantom of a two-story high flaming boar appeared behind Godou.

"The fifth incarnation of Verethragna, the [Boar]." Athena explained.

"The boar that tramples all that stands in its way." I muttered.

_"O aethereal Gods, ye all who hath heard this verse of mine, rage at the death of your brethren!" (Godou)_

_"O my God, I cry in the daytime, but thou hearest not; and in the night season, and am not silent." (Erica)_

_"O chthonic Gods, ye all who hath heard this verse of mine, wait uselessly for the day when my sacrilege returns for me!" (Godou)_

_"But thou art holy, O thou that inhabitest the praises of Israel." (Erica)_

_"I am poured out like water, and all my bones are out of joint: my heart is like wax; it is melted in the midst of my bowels. My strength is dried up like a potsherd; and my tongue cleaveth to my jaws; and thou hast brought me into the dust of death. For dogs have compassed me: the assembly of the wicked have enclosed me: they pierced my hands and my feet." (Erica)_

_"O marine gods, ye all, who hath heard this verse of mine, mourn with adirge at your own helplessness!" (Godou)_

_"But be not thou far from me, O Lord: O my strength, haste thee to help me. Deliver my soul from the sword; Save me from the lion's mouth: for thou hast heard me from the horns of wild oxen!" (Erica)_

_"I am the foe of all gods! I am the usurper of divine strength!" (Godou)_

The moment Godou's chant was complete, the [Boar] had fully manifested. However, Erica had also just completed her chant.

_"I will declare thy name unto my brethren: in the midst of the congregation will I praise thee." (Erica)_

Just as Erica had finished chanting, Godou suddenly appeared in front of her and pushed her down.

The sudden impact caught Erica off guard, causing her spell to disappear and lying on the ground with Godou on her.

"Oh, wow." I snickered.

I could see the two talking for a short while before being interrupted by the [Purple Knight], leaders of [Old Dame] and [Female Wolf].

The three oldies exchanged a few words with Godou, then handed him a medallion that had a carving of a face with snake hair.

"..." I could feel Athena feeling restless.

"Calm down, we will get it soon." I placated her.

While I was calming Athena down, I suddenly felt the ground shake.

Looking in the direction of the source, I found the [Boar] charging towards us.

"Wow." My eyes widened.

Then, I caught Godou and Erica running away in a hurry.

"Seems like he doesn't have much control over it, huh." I raised an eyebrow.

As much as I just want to leave, I really don't want to let the [Boar] destroy the Colosseum. I spend some of my holidays here, after all.

"Could you give me a second?" I asked Athena, receiving a nod in response.

"Thank you."

Closing my eyes, I concentrated.

Gathering my power, a golden eye started to appear at the middle of my forehead.

"Hah!" I shouted and released three destructive beams of light from the golden eye towards the [Boar], destroying it.

"Whew." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Now then, shall we go?" I turned to Athena and asked with a smile.

"Yes."

With her agreement, the both of us vanished from where we stood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The New Teacher

**Godou's P.O.V**

"Shizuka, that girl..." I couldn't help but groan as I remembered the abuse that my sister inflicted on me.

"Yo! What's the matter with you?" Takagi, a male classmate of mine, called out.

"A she-devil decided to drop by my house, and ruined my relationship with my younger sister." I buried my head into my arms.

"Oh yeah, have you heard that we're getting a transfer student today?" Even without looking at Takagi, I could practically see him smiling lewdly.

"Hmm..." I didn't really care, I was way too bothered about the visions about Verethragna.

_"Splendid." I could hear pure jubilation in his voice._

_"Well done, my good warrior!"_

_"Vere..thragna..." I called out._

_"You are the one that has slain the god of victory and usurped his Authority!"_

_"Remain powerful! Remain undefeated until the day we fight again!" As he said so, Verethragna vanished._

'I never wanted to a god's power.'

'And why did Erica even come to Japan?' A sudden realization dawned upon me as I remembered Takagi's words.

"DID YOU SAY SHE TRANSFERRED FROM ITALY!?"

"That's a slow reaction!"

Right after his reply, I heard the classroom door slide open.

Turning back to look at the entrance, I saw a handsome young man enter the classroom wearing a black suit.

The others in my class quiet down as they saw the unfamiliar young man walk up the teacher's podium.

The man had short black hair and similarly colored eyes. Resting atop the bridge of his nose was a pair of black spectacles. Even though I was tall for a Japanese man, the man was at least half a head taller than me.

I could sense the girls looking at the man with sparkling eyes, and the guys muttering something along the lines of, 'F*cking handsome bastard' and 'God, why must you do this to us'.

However, looking closely at the young man's features, I felt a sense of familiarity coming from him.

"Hello, I am your new teacher. My name is, Minamoto Akio." The man smiled as he introduced himself.

**Akio's P.O.V**

With a smile on my face, I introduced myself to the now very surprised students.

"Your previous homeroom teacher, Mrs. Yamada has taken maternity leave for the last three months of her pregnancy, so I will be your substitute homeroom teacher and new English teacher from now on." I explained.

"Sensei! A question!" One of the female students (I think her name was Maeda Noriko), raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

'...Wow.' I was surprised by her question. In my time, no one ever asked the new teachers these kind of things.

"I don't." I answer truthfully.

I swear, the bloodlust coming from the male students are really starting to skyrocket.

"Anyway, today we have a transfer student from Italy." I hurriedly changed the subject.

"Please come in, Ms. Blandelli." I called out to the Great Knight behind the door.

At my cue, Erica Blandelli entered the classroom with grace and charm that attracts both the male and female students.

"My name is Erica Blandelli." The girl bowed in greeting.

"There is something I must explain to you all first." She began.

"I have already promised my future to someone. To him, Kusanagi Godou!" She declared while pointing at the shocked Campione.

All the students turned to look at Godou. The girls, mostly shock and amazement. The guys, jealousy and bloodlust.

"Hahaha." I snickered softly, while Erica walked to the side of Godou.

"Now, we can be together all the time, Godou." Erica smiled brightly and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

The students reacted by gasping in shock.

"Alright, Ms. Blandelli, please take a seat at the empty table beside Mr. Kusanagi." I clapped my hands to bring the students' attention to me.

"And Ms. Blandelli." I called out.

"Yes?" She tilted her head cutely.

"Please avoid doing anything that could cause your boyfriend to be kidnapped by a bunch of jealous male students. I do not want to have to report an incident just a week into my new job." I joked.

"Of course." She nodded.

"That's good." I gave her a bright smile.

"Now then, let's begin homeroom."

...

It was lunchtime, so I took my lunchbox and proceeded to the roof. Politely rejecting any offers from my female colleagues to have lunch with me.

While on my way to the roof, I bumped into a very special girl.

She had long brown hair that reached her waist and similarly colored eyes. She was a beautiful young woman with the aura of the ideal woman. I instantly recognized her, she was Mariya Yuri. From the information I gathered about the school and the History Compilation Committee, she's a rather powerful Hime-Miko.

The moment I came into contact with her, she suddenly froze in place and magic power suddenly flared out from within her body. The amount that was released was rather small, not enough to be sensed by Godou or Erica.

My eyes widened in surprise, I realized what was happening to her. Her Spirit Vision was activating.

Spirit Vision, a type of clairvoyance that Hime-Miko's can use. This ability allows its user to access the Memories of Void, the collective knowledge of the world. It basically allows for Mariya Yuri to see the past and maybe a bit of the future.

A few years ago, I gained the same ability from killing the three Norns, Urdr, Verdandi and Skuld. However, I have better control over it than most Hime-Mikos.

"**He is the King that slayed a multitude of gods. He is the King whose identity is unknown. His desire is for the salvation of others. His desire is for the salvation of himself.**" Once her words came to an end, the magical power emitting from Mariya Yuri receded and she collapsed.

Quickly catching her before she could hit the floor, I couldn't help but sigh.

It was fortunate that there wasn't anyone nearby to witness what had just happened, or else I would have to conduct a mass hypnosis on the entire school. That would be annoying to do so.

"This is troublesome." While muttering, I picked up Mariya Yuri and began walking to the nurse's office.

Mariya Yuri will most likely report the vision she got to the History Compilation Committee when she wakes up. Once she does so, there is a very high chance that the committee will know it's me, considering that I am the only Campione whose identity is unknown.

I couldn't just use hypnosis to erase Mariya Yuri's memories. Spirit Vision practically inserts the information directly into her soul, and I don't have any Authorities that allow me to manipulate souls.

While walking to the nurse's office, I had to explain the situation to many curious students and teachers.

The nurse's office was empty when I entered. Placing Mariya Yuri on a bed, I couldn't help but sigh a second time.

"...Since you have enough power to draw information about me, I'll give you a little gift." After some thought, I placed my hand on the young girl's forehead.

When I killed the three Norns, I also gained the ability to veil my fate from others. This meant that other than certain Gods, no one should be able to draw information about me from the Memories of Void.

For Mariya Yuri to do so, it meant that she had incredible potential as a Hime-Miko. Being a King, I must reward those who can amuse me.

With a thought, I gave Mariya Yuri a small portion of my power over fate. This gift will help improve Mariya Yuri's control over her Spirit Vision, as well as the scope of it.

Once I was done, I manifested a golden apple in my hand and placed it on her forehead.

The golden apple was another one of my Authorities, the Golden Apples of Youth. Just by having one bite, the consumer can heal fatal injuries. Three bites, their youthfulness will be restored. The whole apple will increase a mortal human's lifespan by ten years at minimum.

"This is your reward, little princess." With a slight smile, I left the nurse's office.

...

**Yuri's P.O.V**

At first, it was dark.

No light could be seen, not even a glimmer.

_*Clang!* *Clang!*_

The faint sound of metal clashing could be heard.

Then slowly, it got louder, clearer.

Faint figures could be seen appearing in front of me.

A handsome, Japanese man that looked no younger than me with injuries littering his body, swinging a black curved sword with incredible speed and ferocity.

Standing at the opposite of the young man, was another sword wielding man. Like the young man, he was littered with injuries. In his hands, was a beautiful sword that instantly attracted my attention.

"Futsu-no-mitama..!" I muttered in shock.

Futsu-no-mitama, the famed sword of the god of thunder and swords, Takemikazuchi.

Then the image changed once more.

The young man had grown older, taller, more muscular. He held the same curved sword, swinging it unlike before, with unbelievable precision and beauty.

His opponent was different, this time it was a beautiful and muscular man with blonde hair. Lightning crackled around him as he raised his hammer, trying to crush the young man.

"Mjolnir..." I identified the hammer.

The legendary hammer of Thor, the Norse god of thunder.

The image changed multiple times.

With every new image, the young man slowly got older and his opponents changed constantly. Most were humans, with some giants and beasts.

However, the young man's opponents all shared one thing in common.

"Gods..."

I instantly knew. The opponents of the young man were gods.

There was Thanatos, the Greek god of Death. Erlang Shen, the greatest warrior of heaven. Shiva, the Destroyer. Jormugandr, the serpent of Ragnarok.

Multiple gods from different pantheons. All slain by the same young man.

Suddenly, the images disappeared, and the young man sat silently on a boulder. His sword stabbed into the ground beside him.

On the young man's face, was fatigue. Fatigue from the constant battles. Fatigue from the numerous deaths.

"The Fourth Campione..." I realized who the young man was.

The mysterious Fourth Campione. The demon king whose identity is known by none.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Hidden King and The Ruler of the Martial Realm

**Third Person P.O.V**

A while after leaving school, Akio felt a presence following after him.

With a hidden smile, Akio continued walking and soon reached the torii gate of a shrine. At the side of the torii, was a stone pillar with the words 'Nanao Shrine', engraved on it.

"Why are you hiding? Agent of the History Compilation Committee, Amakasu Touma."

Without turning around, Akio revealed his stalker's identity.

"It is a pleasure to meet you for the first time, King Minamoto."

A suited, bespectacled man entered Akio's field of vision and greeted with a bow.

"As expected of the Hidden King, the strongest Campione. To be able to notice my presence and to identify me completely, I am in awe."

Amakasu praised without losing his smile.

"I asked you a question, did I not?"

Akio said, walking closer to the bowing Amakasu.

"Can I take your disregard for my question, as a sign of disrespect?"

As Akio spoke, an invisible pressure crashed onto Amakasu, causing him to fall onto his knees.

"Gah!"

Forcing his head up, Amakasu found that Akio's eyes no longer held the warmth they held before. Instead, arrogance and coldness replaced it.

"For..give...me...Lord..."

Under the crushing pressure, Amakasu forced out the words.

Suddenly, the pressure disappeared, and Akio's warm smile returned.

"That's good. I will only forgive you this once."

With a chuckle, Akio walked past Amakasu and up the shrine's stairway.

"Hah...Hah...Thank...you..."

Panting, Amakasu thanked the departing Akio, before quickly following after.

"So, this is where you are meeting Godou, huh?"

Reaching the shrine, Akio said.

"...Yes."

Though Amakasu was confused as to why Akio was aware of the meeting with the Eight Campione, Kusanagi Godou, he understood that he was in no position to ask such a thing.

"I will not loiter here. I merely came here for fun, and I will be leaving soon."

After saying so, Akio turned and moved towards the stairway once more.

"However, I would appreciate that my identity remains a secret for the time being."

Right before leaving, Akio left those words behind.

Hearing those words, Amakasu felt cold sweat pour down his back. After so many years of dealing with the magic world, Amakasu could sense the threat hidden behind the Fourth Campione's words.

...

**Akio's P.O.V**

"Ahhhh..."

Crashing onto the tatami of my living room, I let out a satisfied groan as I felt the tension from my first day as a teacher leave my body.

"...It's been a long time since I felt so...normal."

Staring at the ceiling, I muttered underneath my breath as my eyelids began to close.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

However, before I could drift off into the dream world, I heard someone knocking on my front door.

"Hmm?"

Getting up from the floor, I walked towards the door to see who had come to visit me.

_*Click*_

With a click, I unlocked the door and opened it, revealing who the surprise visitor was.

Standing before me was a young Chinese woman whose beauty is comparable to the Goddesses. The young woman had long black hair with a pink lotus hair ornament on each side, a slender body with a full bosom and bottom.

She wore a set of green traditional Chinese clothing alongside a pink shawl.

Upon discovering who the mystery person was, my eyes and mouth couldn't help but widen slightly.

"Hello, little brother."

With a gentle smile, the young woman greeted me.

Her name is Luo Cuilian, my elder adoptive and sworn sister. However, she is better known to the world as the second oldest Campione, China's Demon King, Luo Hao!

"S-Sister, what are you doing here?"

My voice was slightly squeaky from the shock of seeing Luo Hao's sudden appearance.

"I heard from one of my subordinates that you were returning to your homeland. So I did a little more research and found out where you lived."

As if it was no big deal, Luo Hao casually explained how she tracked me down.

"Aren't you going to let me in, little brother? After all, I came from China to visit you."

Luo Hao asked expectantly.

"O-Of course, come in. I haven't packed up yet, so there isn't much space, but please do make yourself at home."

I said, quickly moving to the side so that Luo Hao could enter.

Although my house was rather spacious, the number of unpacked boxes I had made the living room slightly smaller than it was supposed to be.

"Sister, please take off your shoes at the entrance."

Seeing that Luo Hao intended to step into his house with her shoes on, I quickly called out to her.

"Oh. Yes, I do recall you telling me about this practice in Japan."

Stopping in her tracks, my sworn sister removed her shoes and placed them neatly to side using her magic.

"I have to say; this place is rather tiny."

Entering the living room, Luo Hao examined her surroundings and remarked.

'You live in a literal palace, so this place is obviously smaller compared to yours.'

I complained in my mind, before going to one of his boxes and digging out two seat cushions.

"Here, have a seat."

Placing one of the seat cushions by the table, Akio patted on it and said.

"Its quality is subpar, but I will still seat on it to show you respect. However, I hope that you will have better quality cushions the next time I come."

Luo Hao said as she sat on the cushion.

"Yes, older sister~."

I purposely drawled out his sentence and earned a gentle knock on my forehead from Luo Hao.

"You shouldn't drag your words. That's bad manners."

"Of course."

Smiling, I bowed exaggeratedly to Luo Hao, before walking into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea? I still have those tea leaves you gave me."

"I would love for some, thank you."

Taking out a beautifully decorated Chinese tea set and a box of tea leaves, I began preparing the tea with practised movements.

Soon, the refreshing aroma of Chinese green tea rose from the teapot and drifted into the living room.

Exiting the kitchen, I reached the table and gently set down the tray that held the tea set. Placing one teacup in front of Luo Hao and myself, I poured the tea for my elder sister first before doing so for myself.

"Mmm...Your tea brewing skills have improved."

Taking a sip of her tea, Luo Hao praised as she savoured the aftertaste.

"Thank you for your praise."

Placing down my teacup, I looked at Luo Hao and asked.

"So, what are your real intentions in coming to Japan, older sister?"

Although she was known to be rather whimsical, Luo Hao wouldn't enter another King's territory for a minor reason such as visiting.

"Always so perceptive, aren't you?"

Luo Hao praised, a beautiful smile adorning her lips.

"I wish to restart the battle between Sun Wukong and me."

Luo Hao's answer made me sigh. Of course, she wanted to fight Wukong. That monkey was one of the few beings that successfully pissed off my older sister and lived.

"I don't mind if you wish to battle Wukong once more, but I need you to postpone your plan to a later date."

"Why is that?"

Luo Hao cutely tilted her head and asked.

Seeing how she acted, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my sister's antics.

"Since you are acting like that, I'm sure you're aware of my plans to hone the newest Campione?"

I wasn't planning on hiding it from anyone except Godou and the History Compilation Committee, so I readily revealed the intentions behind my request.

"I can assure you, my sister. If you allow me to train Kusanagi Godou without interfering, I will owe you a favour, and you will also gain another worthy rival."

At this point, it was no longer a meeting between siblings, but fellow Kings.

"Hmmm...I accept your proposal."

It took less than a minute for Luo Hao to give her agreement.

"...Your plan to release the monkey from his seal isn't scheduled until a much later date, was it?"

The speed of Luo Hao's decision made me realize that she was lying to me the whole time.

"Hehehe."

Instead of answering my question, Luo Hao just chuckled softly. Her laughter like bell chimes.

"Haaah..."

Sighing, I leaned backwards and laid on the tatami floor, a small smile present on my face. Though Luo Hao had tricked me, I couldn't help but laugh at my loss.

I, who had slain the Norns and was capable of seeing the past, present and future, lost in a battle of wits against someone. How ironic was that?

"Well, a loss is a loss. What do you want from me, sister?"

Laying on the tatami, I barely lifted my head high enough for Luo Hao to enter my vision, and asked.

"There are many things that I wish to ask of you, but I shall think about it and get back to you once I've decided on what I shall use this favour for."

With a cat-like grin, Luo Hao replied.

"...I'm regretting my decision right now."

She definitely came just to mess with me and to get this favour. Luo Hao may be very adherent to formality and propriety, but she can act rather mischievous at times.

My groaning just made Luo Hao's smile grow slightly wider.

Propping myself up, I poured myself another cup of the cooled down tea and took a sip.

"So, sister. What do you intend to do now? Are you returning to China, or do you intend to stay in Japan for sightseeing?"

"I'm planning on staying for a few days. After all, I've heard so much about this land from you."

"Where do you intend to stay? If you do not have anywhere to stay, for the time being, you can stay with me."

The moment I asked this question, I immediately regretted doing so.

"Oh, I had intended to return to China through my magic, but since you have offered your residence, I would gladly partake in it."

I knew that Luo Hao was capable of teleporting back to China, and that was what she would most likely do. However, when I offered my residence as a form of courtesy, the idea was planted into her mind.

"...I'll go prepare the guest room."

Understanding that it would be rude of me to retract my offer and near-impossible to change Luo Hao's mind, I stood up with resignation and moved towards the bedrooms.

"Do you prefer a futon or a bed?"

While walking away, I asked Luo Hao for her preference for bedding.

"I wouldn't mind a futon."

Luo Hao replied before taking another sip of her tea.

...

When I finally finished unpacking everything, it was already reaching seven in the evening.

By the way, I did everything by myself while Luo Hao just watched the television while enjoying the tea.

Surprisingly, I had more things than I thought and ended up using one of my Authorities to help in the cleaning of the apartment.

"Sister, I am going to buy some groceries for dinner, is there anything you want?"

Poking my head into the living room to find Luo Hao watching the news, I called out to her.

"...I prefer having fish for dinner."

Thinking for a few seconds, Luo Hao replied without looking at me.

'I feel like I'm her servant.'

"Alright."

Even though I thought so, I still nodded and left the house with a grocery bag.

"Have a safe trip."

I heard Luo Hao say before I left the house, making a slight smile appear on my face.

"I'll be back soon."

Akio said, right before closing the door.


End file.
